Silent Whisper
by fuwacchi
Summary: He whispered oh so softly that he was certain no one but Tsuna could hear, if only the boy wasn't asleep. "I love you."


**Title:** Silent Whisper  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Fong/Tsuna  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,042  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He whispered oh so softly that he was certain no one but Tsuna could hear, if only the boy wasn't asleep. "I love you."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way, nor do I own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owner, Akira Amano.

**Written for Metamorcy's Fong27 contest.**

-x-

**Silent Whisper**

-x-

_"Tsuna?"_

The aforementioned brunet flinched and looked up from his pile of work. He was definitely not expecting anyone to be up this late at night. He stared at the man standing by the door at the entrance to his office. The man was wearing a long red garb that reached down to his ankles and white pants hugged his legs snugly. His long, braided dark hair was hanging off his shoulder and his hands were carrying a tray of...

_'...Tea?'_ Tsuna mused, sniffing the air. He decided he liked the aroma.

The Asian man approached Vongola Decimo's office desk, his footsteps silent against the plush red carpet. His movements were fluid and flowed, much like that of the wind. He was smiling, but Tsuna could sense that there was something off behind his calm smile. Was it anxiety? Worry? For what, Tsuna didn't know.

Stopping in front of the wooden desk, the man placed the tray of tea on the flat surface. The brunet looked up at the man and raised a questioning eyebrow. Indeed, Tsuna could see worry reflected in the raven's eyes. The dark haired man continued staring at Vongola Decimo, seemingly lost in thought.

Worried, Tsuna gathered his courage and spoke up. "Fong?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Fong lightly shook his head and gave a small smile. "Tsuna, why are you still awake?"

The tenth boss of Vongola let out a sigh, relieved that the man had broken out of his trance. Then, looking up at Fong, he smiled sheepishly and laughed tiredly. "Got to finish all this work as you can see." He pointed at the papers lying on his table top to emphasise his point.

Fong gave a strained smile, showing that he understood Tsuna's pain. He reached for the upside down tea cup and flipped it upright. Then, the Chinese man picked up the teapot and gracefully poured the tea into the cup, filling it to the brim. The brunet once again sniffed the air and sighed contently, indulging himself in the liquid's aroma.

Pushing the tea cup towards Tsuna, the martial artist nodded when the young adult gave him an enquiring look. The brunet gave a small smile and gave a nod in thanks. Picking up the object, Vongola Decimo brought it up to his lips and took a small sip. As the liquid flowed down his throat, Tsuna smiled serenely.

Seeing the brunet's reaction, Fong let out a silent but relieved sigh. As Vongola Decimo continued with his work, the raven approached the sofa placed in the middle of the room with his own cup of tea in hand.

Silence ensued.

But it was the comfortable kind where the two just basked in each other's presence and enjoyed their tea.

-x-

When Fong awoke from his light slumber he found Tsuna fast asleep on top of his pile of papers. The martial artist wasn't sure when he himself had fallen asleep nor did he know how long he had slept for, but he knew that it had been two hours since he entered the room, or so the grandfather clock at the corner of the room displayed. Standing up from the sofa, Fong silently walked towards Vongola Decimo with the grace of a swan.

_'He must have been tired,'_ Fong mused, the corners of his lips slightly tilting upwards as he stroked the brunet's hair.

He continued staring at the brunet, wondering if Tsuna had noticed the Chinese's feelings for him yet. The young man did possess the Vongola's infamous Hyper Intuition after all, so if he knew it wouldn't have been a surprise to Fong. The raven couldn't help but hope that Tsuna knew, though, but at the same time he hoped he didn't. In all honesty, Fong was scared of rejection. He didn't want to be rejected by Tsuna.

However, that wasn't his main reason for not telling the brunet about his feelings. The Chinese man knew of the burden Tsuna carried as Vongola Decimo. He knew that although Tsuna was now Vongola's boss and he was trying his best to rid of the Mafia's darkness and make it a better place, his attempts were in vain. The darkness of the Cosa Nostra was too much for a single person to bring down. Fong had to admit that the existence of Vongola Decimo did change the Mafia, though, even if it was just a small change.

Shaking his thoughts away, Fong proceeded to lift Tsuna up from his wheeled chair. He quietly walked through the halls with the brunet carried bridal style in his arms and made a turn to the young man's room. Placing the suit-clad man on the plush bed, Fong tucked Tsuna into bed, pulling the duvet right up to the brunet's chin.

He wondered, would he someday be able to share the burden that Tsuna carried? Would he be able to stand by Tsuna's side and support him, always?

Oh he wished to so bad, but Fong didn't want his confession to stress the brunet either. The raven knew that if he expressed his feelings, the young boss would have another burden to shoulder. If he became Tsuna's special someone, the brunet would worry about any assassins coming after Vongola Decimo's lover's head. Even if Fong knew how to defend himself and fight, too. Because that was just the way Tsuna was and Fong wouldn't have hoped for anything else. He loved Tsuna's personality.

Stroking Tsuna's brown locks tenderly, like the man was a fragile porcelain doll of which could be broken if he was too careless, he leant down slowly and gave a small peck on the Vongola's forehead. And remaining just a few millimetres away from each other, Fong whispered oh so softly that he was certain that no one but Tsuna could hear, if only the boy wasn't asleep.

_"I love you."_

Fong was determined. He was going to tell Tsuna one day when he was certain that he could support Tsuna one hundred per cent and not be a burden to the young boss. Until then, he was satisfied with his unheard confession. Because Fong knew that the one day would definitely come and he only hoped that it would be soon.


End file.
